Conventional techniques provide for graphics drivers to run on the same thread as an application which forces the driver logic to execute on a single central processing unit (“CPU”) core. In conventional techniques, dispatch information or command packets are put in buffers, known as queue buffers, and since only a single CPU thread is used for executing the driver logic, such queue buffers are created in a first-in-first-out (“FIFO”)—like sequence which is inefficient as it causes bottlenecking and loss of important system resources, such as time, power, etc. For example, since there can be any number of command packets waiting in a queue to be processed by the graphics driver, the total scheduling time to process and dispatch a command packet that is low in the queue is multiplied by the amount of time taken by all of the command packets waiting in the queue that are to be processed and dispatched before it.